Slowly but surely
by I ship things
Summary: As our two favourite heroes defeat more enimies and tackle school life, they will eventually figure out their partners identities right? And will Marinette finally win Adrien over?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone**! **This is my first fanfic so I am open to all types of criticism, I will probably update once or twice a week. I have to use my phone to write so it is difficult to get the chapters written, anyway enjoy the fic:)**

Ladybug and Chat had just finished defeating Hawkmoth's latest akuma, the akuma called itself Razor and was hell bent on trying to kidnap every teenager in all of Paris including the two superheroes that stopped him. Hawkmoths akumas had been appearing more often ever since Chloe decided to take her extremely bratty comments wherever she went. Chloe apparently loved mocking any 'commoner' whilst shopping or doing something else outside of her home.

"Chat, is it just me or has there been way more akumas than normal recently?' It was just now that ladybug had noticed how tired she was and that was the only explanation she could think of.

''To be honest m'lady there have been a few more akumas than usual, but they can't ruin such a purr-fect night" Chat loved nights like this, it wasn't often that they would sit on a rooftop and talk since it would attract publicity. Once or twice a week an akuma would appear in the night when most people are at home, blissfully unaware of the raging akuma right outside their homes. Because of that the duo get some time to sit down after the akuma had been beaten.

"Be quiet you silly alley cat" Ladybug had gotten used to Chats constant flirting and she occasionally flirted back, she would consider herself close friends with Chat by now.

"You know you secretly love my purr-ecious puns just as much as I do, even if you don't admit it" He was certain he was driving her mad with puns and he loved every second of it.

"In your dreams" Chat just read Ladybug like a book, in truth she did like his puns but she would bake a million cookies before she told him. If she did tell him then he would probably say them even more than he normally does.

"As much as I love seeing you m'lady I should be getting going now" this was the inevitable part Chat couldn't stand doing. His house felt cold and it was lacking in any sort of happy environment, that was not Chats idea of a home at all.

"Me too, see you soon Chat" Ladybug watched Chat jump over a rooftop before zipping away to her bedroom. She could not wait to jump onto her bed and fall into a deep sleep.

When she got there and de transformed back into Marinnete Tikki asked her a question.

"Marinette, have you done your homework?" Tikki knew how clumsy and forgetful her chosen was, so she opted to be her own walking and talking schedule and advisor, kind of like how Nathalie is Adriens assistant except Nathalie is stone cold unlike Tikki, who is much more enthusiastic about Marinette's choices and everyday life.

"Yes Tikki I have... Wait a second THE HISTORY PROJECT! I need to write my speech for my part in the group!" Miss Bustier and her class had been studying the French Revolution and she had the class do speeches about the event in groups. Of course Marinette, Nino, Adrien and Alya were in the same group. Chloe nearly akumatized Nino over Adrian joining his group but Alya gave Nino the support he needed.

Once Marinette began writing her speech Tikki packed Marinette's school bag so she wouldn't have to rush in the morning. Tikki had been trying to improve her chosens punctuality by helping any way she can, sometimes her help pays off and other times it just doesn't work, at least she knows she is making Marinettes life easier.

The only thing Marinette was certain of was that she was going to be VERY tired tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: sorry if these chapters are short, like i mentioned I write using my phone so it makes it a million times harder to write any fanfics at all. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

###Adriens start to the school day###

"Adrien give me cheese, if you don't I'm gonna starve!" Those were the first words Adrien heard that day. It occurred to him that Plagg only ever woke him up for cheese, out of all of the foods in the world it had to be cheese, To Adrien it made no sense because mice eat cheese and cats eat mice, Adrien often thought that Plagg was more mouse than cat.

"Plagg, how have you eaten all of the camembert that I stockpiled for you, there was like five hundred slices!" There was no exaggeration in that whatsoever.

"It should have been five thousand" Plagg loved arguing with Adrien, it was nothing but entertaining to see him in such an annoyed state. He did it with the past Chat Noirs and they all had the same reaction.

"Listen Plagg, go and grab some from the kitchens while I pack my bags for school, Oh no IM GONNA BE LATE!" There is a first time for everything.

###Marinettes start to the school day###

"Thanks again for packing my things Tikki, you really are the best at organisation"

"No problem, you are just lucky to have me" Tikki knew that it was because of her Marinette had good luck at times but that was besides the Ladybugs were very fond of Tikki due to her kindness and supportive manner.

Things were going great for Marinette, she was completely ready to tackle the day, nothing could stop her. Except for the fact that she had to spend the whole day next to Adrien while dealing with Alya's constant attempts at getting them together.

"*Gasp* Tikki what am I going to do? If things go normal my I could fall over my own feet and land right on top of the love of my life and he will call the police on me and file a restraining order and I will never see the light of day again when I go to prison!"

"Oh Marinette, you and I both know none of that will happen because Adrien is a kind person who would never do such a thing to you, that's why you fell head over heels for him in the first place" Tikki said the last part in a sing-song voice.

It was at this point Marinnete turned an extremely deep shade of red and pointed out that she was also late for school. For her this was nothing out of the ordinary unfortunately.

###Present Time###

"Ok class you will all have a five minute time limit to practice your speeches and then you will say them to the class"

"Sorry I'm late!" Marinnete burst through the door followed closely by Adrien who said the same Alya was surprised Marinette wasn't freaking out about Adrien being that close to her.

"Hah! Maritrash can't even make it to school on time, must of had trouble climbing out of a dumpster!" Chloe was as cruel as ever, nobody in the class had any respect for her apart from Sabrina, Alix and Kim both joked that Sabrina was brainwashed by Chloe, it was a reasonable explanation considering how loyal she is to the blonde brat.

"Hey Chloe, at least I'm decent enough to not point out your ridiculously high amount of imperfections!" Marinette was the only person that ever stands up to Chloe, Adrien would but he never gets the chance to because Marinette can defend herself just like his Lady.

"Chloe and Marinette settle down, everyone get in to your groups and practice your speeches and presentation starting now" Miss Bustier was internally debating if she should give Chloe a detention, she decided not to so she could keep her job.

Once Marinette got into her group Alya had an idea.

"Since their are four of us we can say our speech to a person in our group and they can give feedback, I'm going with Nino so Marinette can go with Adrien" The plan she had was set in motion.

"Alya that isn't going to work!" Marinette figured out her friend's devious plan so she tried to protest but Alya was already listening to Nino. Alya was one of those people who could not be swayed by words.

Adrien decided to speak up "Marinette do you want to go first?" She decided to get it over and done with, "s-sure I-I will g-go now, wait! I mean as in the speech not as in I'm leaving oh my god I'm so stupid at times and-"

"Hey, I understand what you are trying to say Marinette, just take a deep breath and give it your all" That kindness was what made Marinette adore him, it was incomparable to anything else in the world, or at least that was what she thought.

The rest of the practice went quite well, Marinette just pretended she was speaking to Chat, it wasn't that hard for some reason but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It might have been their hair colours...

"Ok class times up, time to do your presentations" Marinette's group went first, all was going well until it was Marinette's turn, before she started she took a quick glance at Adrien and whoops...

She fell flat on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: this idea came into my head not long after I wrote chapter 2. I just had to write this down. Enjoy!**

Once Marinette got back up she revealed a large cut on her left cheek. Adrien had this sudden wave of guilt crash over him like a tsunami, the only thought inside his head was 'This is all my fault,this is all my fault' it was because of him she hurt herself. But what was it that made her so stuttery and clumsy around him. Was she scared of him? Was he to tall and it frightened her? The only thing that snapped him out out of his negative train of thought was somebody laughing like a hyena.

"Haha oh my god how much more of a failure could this pathetic girl get? First she has an unnsuccessful bakery and now this! Marinette is a total loser when it comes to anything, don't you agree Sabrina?" Sabrina pretended to be reading a book so she didn't have to awswer such an awkward question.

Marinette's blood was boiling, she refused to be akumatized so the next best thing was to sort this spoilt bitch out. She had the perfect idea how she was going to do this. In this case violence was the answer.

She walked up to Chloe and using all of her strength, she smacked her right across the face. After that she stared right at Chloe as if she was piercing her soul, she uttered to her using all of the venom in her voice 13 beastly words:

"Next time it's gonna be more than a simple smack you little wretch" As for Chloe she didn't reply, she was just sitting there, paralized with fear.

"Well, SAY SOMETHING!" Marinette wanted more than her to be shocked, she needed either Chloe to cry or for her to reply. But she didn't get any of the things she wanted, Chloe simply fainted and fell to the floor with a thump.

The only two people who were not cowering in a corner were Sabrina who was already dragging Chloe to the nurses office and Adrien, who was completely overwhelmed with awe. In fact, he even started clapping, closely followed by the rest of the class. Rose even started cheering.

Adrian noticed how the tension in Marinette's body faded almost instantly when he said a simple sentance of "Way to go Marinette!" Maybe she wasn't scared of him after all, but what else could it be then? Nothing came to his mind.

Alya was shocked by her outburst and so she needed some girl-time with her, now. "Miss, could I please speak with Marinette outside for a minute?" Her voice sounded desperate yet threatening. In truth, if Alya's request was denied she would have had a fit compareable to Marinnete.

"Of course,take as much time as you need" Miss Bustier never expected Marinette of all people to have an outburst so she decided it was best for her to take a time out and talk to her best friend, if she didn't then who knows what else could happen to the girl?

Once Marinette and Alya were sitting down on a bench at the school entrance Alya began her seemingly never ending rant at the girl. No amount of preparation could help someone prepare for what Marinette was about to go through, not even Tikki would be able to help in this situation.

"MARINETTE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! WHAT PUSHED YOU OVER THE EDGE? ARE YOU STRESSED? DO YOU NEED-"

"ALYA!,LET ME THINK STRAIGHT" The only person she really wanted to see was a certain black cat that could cheer her up with bad puns and banter.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt,are you ok Marinette?" Adrien would work for now. He could cheer her up using kindness and good looks.

The first thing Marinette did wasn't freak out, or stutter, or trip, she got up and hugged Adrien with all of her might. At first Adrien was a little startled but he quickly recovered and understood his friend's need for comfort. There had been many times in the past where he wanted to hug Nino or another friend but he always thought it would be out of character.

Alya nearly had a heart attack at the sight, the desperation of taking a photo was overwhelming,but if she did it could make her friend a nervous wreck all over again. So she internally suggested just to let her friend enjoy this moment of peace and she could tease her about it later.

###Chloe's recovery###

Once she regained consciousness she thought about what just happened. Marinette hit her, Marinette HIT her. Sending her out of Paris wouldn't be enough, the only way to show that she was the ruler of the class was to hurt her bad, really,really bad.

Out of nowhere,a purple butterfly appeared in front of her. Offering her the opportunity of a lifetime.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if some of you people could suggest some akuma names for Chloe that would be great cuz I suck at akuma names, if I like one of the names I might take inspiration from it and make a name based off it, see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about that 'troll' chapter everyone. My little brother went on my phone and wrote it. He knows all of my passwords because secrets or anything like that are banned in my house.

I hope this clears everything up. New chap in a few days!


	5. Chapter 5

**"Sorry for** **the wait, I couldnt write anything because of personal reasons. But the akuma battle is finally here! Enjoy :)**

"Domination, I am Hawkmoth and I can grant you the powers to put the girl who hit you in her place. You will also rule your class and nobody will dare stand in your way. In return you will need to get Laybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring and give them to me. Do you accept my offer?"

"I accept" Purple mist surrounded Chloe as she cackled loudly, her whole outfit turned purple and black and her hair turned black too. Her only weapons were her pure fists so she could pound Marinnete into the ground.

The nurse activated the akuma-alarm. These had been installed since stoneheart attacked. The school was thrown into a painic as everyone flooded out of the main entrance. Marinette used this chaos to sneak in to an art cuboard while Adrien hid in a storage locker. Both enternally hoping there was no akuma.

"Tikki spots on!"

"Plagg claws out!"

Both were outside of the school in an instant, finding eachother on the roof of a nearby was the shop Marinette where Marinette bought all of her fabric and materials.

"Hello milady, what a lovely surprise to see you here on this purr-fect day"

"Hi Chat, have you seen the akuma?" Chat sighed at her sudden seriousness befor informing her that he hasn't seen her.

"WHERE IS MARINETTE!" Domination burst out of the school screaming her name and destroying billboards and signs with her bear hands. Marinette was so dead when she found her.

"Keep it up, this will draw those heroes out soon" Hawkmoth grinned inside his lair.

Ladybug pointed at Domination and the duo were after her in an instant.

"Hello you two, if you don't mind I will be needing your miraculous items, or else."

"Chloe?" The two questioned while secretly looking for the akumatized item.

"ITS DOMINATION!" She launched herself at Chat, attempting to land a flurry of punches or kicks but they were all either blocked or dodged. Ladybug launched her yoyo at Domination, aiming at her feet so she could tie her up and find the akuma. Chat counter attacked with his baton, propelling himself in the air and aiming for a ground slam that will send her flying. To the hero's dismay Domination did a huge backflip, dodging Ladybug's yoyo and Chats slam at the same time.

Domination smirked at her own smartness before taunting the duo and running away. Ladybug gave chase with Chat close behind. First they jumped over several buildings, then the slid under a few signs. Domination screaming Marinette's name all the while. Finally she stopped inside the Notre-Dame cathedral , Chat reaching her first with Ladybug arriving not to long after. Domination was trapped, she had nowhere to run.

"Chloe, we both know you are furious right now, but you need to stop listening to Hawkmoth, you are destroying your home, you can't go on doing this." Ladybug always tried reasoning despite it almost never working.

"Don't listen to her, you can do whatever you want, after all my promise was that nobody will ever stand in your way" Hawkmoth had a very persuasive argument, it was almost impressive.

"I told you that my name is Domination! she ran at Ladybug with her fists ready, she landed a couble of hits before being hit over the head by a baton, to Domination it felt like she just got his by a bus. Ladybug backed away before summoning her lucky charm.

"A big net, what am I supposed to do with this?" This was going to take a minute to figure out.

"I will keep Ms scream here busy, just hurry up!" Domination was seething with rage now.

With Chat landing several hits on Domination,Ladybug looked around for an idea. Eventually she came up with a plan, She grabbed the net, ran up to two pillars and tied it up between them using her yoyo, it created the ultimate spiders net, all she needed to do was launch Domination into the net and it should wrap itself around her, trapping her and rendering any attack useless.

Chat was overwhelmed, he was launched across the room and tumbled to the ground. He let out a hiss of pain before falling unconscious. Ladybug ran over to him begging him to wake up. But his last words while conscious were "bracelet... akuma.

Ladybugs face was as red as her suit, Domination was officially doomed. Ladybug launched herself at a laughing Domination, kneeing her in the stomach, then following up with an uppercut before picking her up and throwing her into the net with incredible force.

The net was ripped right off the pillars with the yoyo flying into the air and landing in Ladybugs hands. Domination was wrapped up in Layers of netting with yelling as her only form of weapon. Ladybug freed only her arms and ripped off the bracelet before Domination could free herself. The bracelet was litteraly pulled in half and the akuma flew out.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma" the corrupted butterfly was now netting was untied from a now dazed Domination.

"Bye bye little butterfly, MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The city was now swarmed with thousands of ladybugs that corrected all of the destruction. Ladybug was about to check on Chat before Chloe piped up.

"Where am I?"

"You were akumatized, you better run home and tell your father abuot what happened to you" Ladybug was in no mood for conversation right now.

"Ok" Was all that Chloe said before walking away.

"Ugghh, Miladddyyy, where are we? Chat was conscious but his speech was slightly slurred.

"Quiet Chaton, you are going to be fine. Ladybug picked Chat up over her shoulder before running out of the Cathederal and jumping up on to a nearby rooftop.

She checked him for and serious injuries before de-transforming since Chat slipped back unconscious.

"Cookies... please" Tikki was put beyond her limit today and was desperate for any food, even Plagg's smelly cheese would do.

"Here take this," Marinette handed her kwami a few chocolate chip cookies. Tikki litteraly ate all of them whole, and at the same time.

"Before you ask, I can only do that when I'm over my limit. Chat is fine, he didn't even suffer a concussion."

Chat groaned, forcing Marinette to transform into Ladybug.

"Ladybug, are you ok?" He had to know.

"I'm ok, Domination is defeated and Paris is fixed, everything is going to be fine."

"If you say so, I would love to stay and talk but today I have a lot to do." His schedule for the day was huge, 5 photo shoots!

"So do I, see you soon you dumb feline"

"See you soon Milady" Chat kissed Ladybug's hand before vaulting off in to the distance. Plagg was going to have a VERY long rant once Chat got home.

"You haven't seen the last of me. At one point you will slip up Ladybug, and when you do it will be the biggest mistake of you life." Those were Hawkmoth's last words before walking off into the darkness.

 **AN: if you were one of the ones that got trolled and you haven't already, read the previous chapter for an explanation. See you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in forever but I'm still alive. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter**

###Marinette finding out###

"A DANCE!?"

"Yes Marinette, a formal sort of dance is happening at the mayors place in 3 days"

"BUT ALYA, I DONT HAVE A DRESS"

"Then you better either go shopping for one or make a one of a kind type of dress, oh and Adrien is gonna be there"

"WHAT"

"Bye girl" Alya hung up

Marinette's plan for today was simple, wake up and bake some cookies with her papa, sketch some designs, go and help Alya babysit her little sisters and finally, go on patrol with a black cat that make puns before dozing of into her dreamworld of amazingness. But obviously things are gonna be different for the next few days.

"Tikki"

"Yes Marinette?"

"I'm completely out of ideas for a dress, have you got any ideas?"

Tikki gave that question a long hard thought, she had one idea that was based of a dear friend of hers. Her friend was a kwami, but sadly she was lost to time along with her miraculous. Tikki missed her greatly but she tried not to dwell on the past.

"How about a dress based of a peacock Marinette?"

"Oh my gosh Tikki, that's a great idea!" Tikki giggled at Marinettes enthusiasm.

"So what now?"

"All I have to do is make the dress, go to the ball and make Adrien fall in love with me and after that he will ask to marry me and I will say yes and after we get married we can go around the world before settling in England and we will live in a castle and have a butler named William and a talking cat named mittens and-"

"Marinette! Slow down and take it one thing at a time, first of all you need to buy the fabric"

"I guess you are right, come on Tikki" Once Tikki ate a cookie and vanished into Marinettes purse they were gone.

###Adrien finding out###

"So a dance at your fathers place"

"For the fifth time Adrikins, yes there is gonna be a posh dance at my daddy's, unfortunately he made me invite everyone in our class to help "please the public" or something like that. It's so dumb, even Maritrash and that reporter psycho is coming"

"Ok thanks Chloe Byeee" Adrien never really liked speaking to Chloe over the phone.

"That blonde girl is so annoying, all she ever says is "Hi ADRIKINS"and other things like that, for crying out loud she may as well tie you up and declare you to be her's if she is gonna be like that. She's worse than you are with ladybug and that's saying something"

"Plagg, calm down and have some cheese, Chloe isn't that ba-"

"I will disown you if you say she isn't that bad, She's controlling another person Adrien! She is terrible to put it nicely"

"Will you calm down if I let you sneak into the kitchen and steal some cheese?"

"Yes" It worked every time, every single time without fail. It was the only way to shut Plagg up.

"While you cause trouble I need to pick out a suit. After all, I suppose everyone is going to expect me to be looking my best." The Agrestes always were the finest looking people at a party or a dance, and Adrien had no intention of not living up to his family name.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys, im gonna try to update a little more frequently from now on :)**

Adrien thought it would be easy to prepare for the dance, he had been to many formal gatherings and dances and yet this one felt different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't because of Chloe being there, she was often at any formal event, it also wasn't because Plagg was gonna be there, Adrien just didn't know what it was.

"So Adrien, who is gonna be your partner?" As soon as those words escaped from Plagg's mouth Adrien came to a realisation, for the first time in his life he was going to a dance with his friends, this didn't sound like a big thing, but to Adrien this was a huge thing. Not to mention he was going to be able to chose one of them as a partner for the night.

"Thanks for reminding me Plagg, I'm not sure yet but I'm sure I will find someone to be my partner. First of all I need to pick a suit" As if on queue a servant walked in with a rack full of different suits specifically made for this occasion, each one having the Agreste logo on the inner of the left sleeve. Adrien thanked the servant before looking at the rack pondering which one to use.

"I thiiink I will go with...this one" He chose a full black suit accompanied with a bow tie.

"Ooh you went with full black, you get five stars from me"

"Really? I wasn't expecting a full five stars, I was expecting a rating of around-

(buzz buzz) Adrien's phone decided to rudely interrupt the conversation, Adrien smiled when he saw who was ringing.

"Hey Alya"

"Hi Adrien, would you be able to come to my house at four thirty this evening"

"Sure"

"Thanks Adrien, just in case you were wondering I wanted you to come over because I wanted some advice on my dress"

"Ok, I'll see you later Alya"

"See you, thanks again" Alya hung up, Adrien had no idea how he could help, dresses were not exactly his speciality. It was Two Thirty now so he had some time to kill before he had to leave. Adrien had an idea of what to do.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" It was only moments until Adrien was out of his window and scaling rooftops once again. After five minutes or so Chat spotted an old lady yelling for someone to stop that man because he stole her purse. It was hero time.

Chat pursued the man from above until eventually he pounced, jumping straight off the rooftop and landing directly on the thief. Chat recovered quick and took the purse back and handing it to the old lady. Chat found this to be a little cliche, he had seen so many movies where someone stole a purse or something small and the hero stopped them.

Chat checked his baton to see it was four twenty, he raced across Paris until he arrived in an alleyway next to Alya's house. There was just enough time to feed Plagg.

After the de-transformation and a bunch of complaints Plagg was fed and Adrien was at the front door, only to see Marinette walk up behind him. Maybe Alya wanted her advice on the dress to.

"Oh hi Marinette, did Alya ask you to come over too?"

"Er-hi Adrien, yyeah she asked m-me to come o-over to help" By this point her face was a deep shade of red.

Soon after the exchange in words Alya let the two in and took the two to her room. Secretly this was once again, another attempt at bringing the two closer together. Alya had the perfect excuse to leave.

"Oh, I left my dress downstairs, let me go and get it" and with that she was gone.

"Adrien, I n-need to tell you something" Here we go, she had wanted to tell him this ever since she found out about the dance. It was embarassing, but it was necessary for him to know.

"Ok Marinette, go ahead"

"I-Iwantedtogotothedancebutidonthaveapartnerandiwontgetonebecauseicantdance" Marinette was totally flustered after that sentance.

"Woah, Slow down and try again"

"I...can't dance"

"Oh no, do you not know any type of dances?"

"No, not a single one" It was shaming to Marinette, how could she go to a dance if she doesn't know how to dance? It's not like a pair of magic dance shoes are going to fall from the sky and solve everything.

"I think I know how to fix your problem"

"Really, how?" Marinette was suprised he would be able to help.

"...Let me teach you"


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS THE BEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HAD!**

"T-teach me to dance, I don't even know the first thing about dancing, we only have a day until the dance anyway and I can barely stand on my own two feet without falling over! This could never work!"

Adrien looked into her eyes with a pleading expression and said "Please try Marinette, you know you will never learn unless you at least give it a go, even if you don't succeed at least you can say you tried"

Marinette sighed, how could she say no to him when he is staring right at her with those green orbs while practically begging her to try, she gave up and spoke "O-ok I will try but I'm warning you, I will fall over at least 100 times by the end of this"

Adrien beamed with delight "Thank you so much Marinette, this means a lot to me, I actually have never tried to teach someone to dance but I think everything will be fine"

With that tiny bit of reassurance Marinette asked what dance will they do first. All of a sudden her worries melted away at the realisation that she was going to be dancing with one of the most experienced dancers in all of Paris, not to mention the dancer happened to be her crush that she may or may have not been stalking for the past year or so.

Adrien smirked " Considering the dance is somewhat formal, I think we should start with a dance called the tango. It is a pretty simple dance for most people as it is pretty similar to walking" Adrien planned on making it an easier version if Marinerte couldn't handle the version he was going to teach her.

"Ok then, would you say this is hard?"

" My opinion doesn't matter when it comes to dancing, you can judge the difficulty as we try it"

"We?" What did he mean?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that this is a partnered dance"

Marinette tried extremely hard not to have a panic attack after he said this, She had to potentially HOLD ON TO HIM as she danced. She silently exhaled out of her nose before asking how to start the dance.

"Just one thing before we start, this is sort of a romantic dance are you ok with that?"

"I'm fine with that, I will let you know if I'm uncomfortable with anything" Marinette was half lying, she was in no way ready for this but at the same time she wanted to do this so bad.

"Alright then, to start off put your left hand around my neck and your right hand on my left shoulder and try to keep eye contact the whole time, I have to raise my right hand in the air and put my left hand on your back"

Marinette gulped as she did as she was asked, she was internally screaming at how up close she was. She was certain that she wasn't blushing but she could feel the heat escaping her face.

"Ok step one done, now for the next few steps just mirror my footsteps" Adrien felt surprised at how well Marinette was handling this. He thought she would struggle with this considering how she was talking before. Other partners would exit the room after the dance and call someone and start fangirling about how they just danced with him. Something told him Marinette wouldn't do that.

Unbeknowest to both of them, Alya was outside with her phone recording the whole thing on her phone through the keyhole on her door. When she saw them doing the tango she ran outside and let out a scream of delight before rushing back to the keyhole.

Marinette felt like she was going to explode, never in her life has she danced like this. Throughout the whole dance her legs were shaking and her heart was thumping rapidly, despite the warning that she was given, nothing could have prepared Marinette for this practice. She was in such close proximity to the yet- to-be love of her life, it was unbearable, it was terrifying, it was...amazing.

After a few minutes of clumsy yet fun dancing, Adrien ending the dance by doing the move known as the dip, it brought his face and Marinette's millimetres apart, and their lips were so close to touching. They stayed like this for a few seconds before Adrien lifted Mariette up and twirled her away from him.

Marinette's face was redder than a tomato after that final move, she lied saying she was hot because of all the dancing but she wasn't sure he believed her.

Adrien felt different, he had done that dance at least twenty times with twenty different partners, every time he'd danced the tango he felt calm and collected during it. When he did it with Marinette however, it felt real, it felt so romantic compared to the other times he performed the dance. Because of this he asked Marinette a question.

"Marinette, since neither of us have a partner, would you like to be mine for the dance?" He felt a tad nervous asking such a big question to her.

Marinette nearly had a mental breakdown at this question. Her brain said "no, you will trip during the dance" but her heart screamed yes. Her maman always told her to follow her heart so that's what she did.

" Of course I will be your partner Adrien" Marinette felt like she just made a life or death decision.

Adrien just had the idea of the century, it would shock everyone, it could cause an uproar, it would be all over the news. It was perfect.

"One more question, when we perform the tango, can we kiss at the end?"

 **A/N: Is it hot in here or is it just me? Also, Adrien simplified the tango so it wouldn't be so hard for Marinette.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dance chapter next! Can't wait for them to do the tango...and maybe kiss**

Marinette's head zoned out to a different reality. Did Adrien Agreste, son of her idol and the guy who she fell head over heels with ever since she first saw him, ask her if they could kiss in front of millions of people watching tv as well as people who were there?

"Ummmmmmm"

(buzz buzz) Marinettes phone brought her back to the current situation, it was a text from Alya, Marinette read it: "SAY YES FOR FUCK SAKE, SAY YES RIGHT NOW" Marinette had an interrogation planned for Alya but first she needed to answer Adrien.

"I don't mind kissing at the end, but why?"

Adrien replied "Imagine the look on everyone's faces when we kiss, it would be the most hilarious thing I have done in ages" The idea of it brought a smile to his face.

Marinette felt a little dejected after that sentance, did he really only want to kiss her just as a prank? She didn't want to kiss him if didn't mean anything to them. She only wanted to kiss him if it meant something to at least one of them.

"Not to mention Marinette, you are quite pretty you know" Adrien finished that sentance with a wink. Whoops, he might have let Chat take over for a second there. He was glad he complimented her though because she seemed to immediately cheer up.

Marinette was going to explode, she was just called pretty by the most handsome boy she knew, and he _winked_ at her, the only person in the whole world that had ever done such a flirtatious act towards her was none other than a knight in shining leather.

As for Alya who was still recording, she was mentally dying, how did them dancing the tango escalate to them planning on kissing in front of live tv?! She had to tell someone about this, and she had the perfect idea who.

"Nino"

"Sup Alya"

"No time for all of that, I have been eavsdropping on Adrien and Marinette while they are in my room, Adrien has been teaching Marinette to dance and even held her in a position where they were millimetres away from kissing! The thing is they are apparently going to be partners and are gonna kiss at the end of their dance!"

"No way, why would the do that? Are they in a relationship or something?"

"They will be at some point if I have anything to say about it, Adrien said that it would be funny to see people react to it"

"Wow, didn't see that one coming"

"Nino, we need to make sure that that kiss happenes no matter what, but most of all, we MUST keep Chloe from the pair and make sure that she doesn't intervene or ruin the dance. Even if it means shoving her in a Cuboard while she is blindfolded,tied up and has her mouth taped shut. Bring a mask just in case that is what we have to do.

Nino was sure that Alya had officially gone crazy, but if she was crazy the he supposed that he was crazy too, also the idea of practically kidnapping Chloe sounded extremely appealing to him. He had wanted to get revenge on her ever since she insulted him for being in a group with Adrien.

"I'm in"

"Thank you Nino!"

"Anytime Alya" Nino ended the call

The time was 6:30 and Marinette hadn't even started her dress, she wouldn't have realised if it wasn't for Adrien asking her what she was going to wear. Marinette replied with a panicked tone that she still needed to make her dress. She left the house and ran home to start on her dress. (Alya hid in her bathroom when she heard that Marinette was going home)

As for Adrien he sat down on Alya's bed thinking about one thing, he actually wanted to kiss Marinette when they went into the dip position. The problem was the fact that he didn't know why he wanted to, his heart belonged to Ladybug and Ladybug only and nothing could change that. He came to a conclusion that the Chat part of him wanted to have a little more fun than what they we're having during the dance.

Adrien decided to start heading home since his father wanted him home by 7:30 at the latest. He said bye to a giggling Alya before ducking behind an alleyway to transform into Chat. It was his turn to Patrol so he thought it would be best to get it over and done with now.

Alya was laughing hysterically once they both left. There were two reasons why she was laughing: one reason was that they totally forgot the reason they were invited, and the other reason was that she knew Marinette was planning a millitary-grade interrogation for her that will happen sooner or later. Oh how she couldn't wait for tommorow.

"Marinette don't rush this, you have too many cuts from your sewing and stitching already"

"I know Tikki, but I have only tonight to do it because the event happens tommorow!"

"I am very aware of that Marinette, but your health and safety comes first. You are also nearly done and you started half an hour ago. I don't think you realise how talented you are to make such a beautiful dress in such a short span of time"

Marinette stopped and stood up, looking at her dress, she stared at it with amazement, it had to be the most magnificent dress she has ever made. It went down to her knees and part of the top was covered in sequins and some was covered in glitter, the dress had peacock feathers coming out of the bottom of the dress and overall the colour was a teal-blue colour. There were sleeves that went to her elbows and had bits of gold stitching going right the way down, the rest was covered in blue glitter.(The feathers were fake)

After the final few peacock feathers were added Marinette wiped the sweat from her forehead and took a breath before saying with much relief "It's done"

Tikki shed a tear at the sheer beauty that was inspired by her lost friend. If she saw this she would have squealed with delight.

"Hey Marinette, perhaps you could get a few more hours of dancing with Adrien before the actual thing.

"Perhaps I could Tikki. If I'm honest I would love to dance with Adrien again because I Want to learn more than just the basic dance"

"That's for tomorrow I guess, goodnight Marinette."

"Goodnight Tikki"

 **A/N: these daily updates are probably just a one time thing, I just have so many ideas that I want to write before I forget them! See you in the next chapter guys :)**


End file.
